Twice in a Lifetime
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: "Bella, I don't care if you have a million secrets to hide, I will always love you." Tears flowed down my eyes, happiness surging through my core. "Promise me you will never leave me." He smiled, his eyes showing all the love he felt for me. "Never." He whispered.


**Chapter One**

"Mom, there is something we need to talk about." I annonced one night at dinner. Of course I cooked, mom couldn't cook if her life depended on it.

"What about Bella?" Renee looked up from her food, her new husband, Phil followed suit.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well, I went to the doctor's today."

"Why did you go to the doctors? You never get sick."

"Well erm, I am... "I hesitated, no one wants to know this about their sixteen -almost seventeen- daughter. "Pregnant."

I held my breath, waiting for the explosion, I didn't have to wait long. "What the fuck do you mean your pregnant?!" Renee yelled, jumping up from her chair. "Just last month you told me you were still a virgin."

"Actually, I told you that about six months ago." I corrected.

Renee glared at me, her face going red with rage. "Pack your bags Isabelle, you are going to go live with your father." With that she stormed out of the room, couple minutes later I heard her bedroom door slam.

Phil cleared his throat and I turned my stony face towards him. Chanting _I will not cry_ repeatedly in my head. "I am sorry Bella, I imagine that is not the way you were hoping she would react. Give her time. Have you decided if your keeping the baby or not?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I stood up. "Thanks for dinner." Phil smiled at me and I walked up to my room. I heard Renee screaming at the top of her lungs, she was probably on the phone with Charlie -my dad- telling him how I fucked up again. I sighed and entered my room. Two hours later I was packed and ready to go.

"Bella?" I heard Phil's voice outside my door.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door a crack and his head popped into my room, he looked sad. "Your mom said your plane leaves in the morning. I will be driving you there."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I am really sorry Bella." I nodded. "Night."

I rolled over without answering him, after I heard the door click did I let the tears come. I didn't hold back this time. I knew Renee wasn't going to like the fact that her daughter was pregnant, but I did not think she would react like this. A mother wasn't suppose to just turn her daughter away when she needed her most, right? I snorted in disgust, its not like she was ever an actual mom to begin with. I sniffled and cried some more, after a few more hours with my eyes swollen and my nose runny, did I finally succumb to the blackness of sleep.

I was awoken by Phil at six in the morning, to say I was mad was putting it mildly. I vowed to sleep on the plane, I sighed and got dressed, throwing on sweats and and a tank top. Phil carried my three suitcases into the the trunk of the car and I slowly followed him out to the car. I hopped in and looked out the window, watching Phil and Renee say good bye, commiting her looks to memory. After all, this might be the last time I see her.

Her heart shape face was surrounding by light brown wavy hair that rested on her small, lean shoulders. Her nose was slightly small and slightly crooked, and her blue eyes were always shining, even when she was mad. She had full pouty lips, she was a few inches taller than my 5' 6" and her body was like her shoulders, small and lean, but also wirey from the small amount of muscle she aquired from her spinning classes. Her eyes found mine as Phil was walking back towards the car, his blonde buzzed cut hair shining in the sun, she didn't smile nor did she wave. Her eyes turned to slits and she stormed inside. I sighed as Phil pulled away from the curb.

"I know I have said this plenty of times Bella, but I am sorry." Phil replied, his voice coming out stiff and forced.

"Not your problem Phil." I muttered, wishing he wouldn't keep talking.

"Well I put some money into your bag, just in case you need it for anything..."

My guard went up instantly and I looked over at him. "What are you implying Phil? Are you suggesting I get an abortion?"

He shrugged, unfazed by my anger. "People do it all the time."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious? Thats murder!"

"I was just making a suggestion Bella. You don't need to get all defensive."

I ignored him for the rest of the ride, just watching the city life pass me by. Soaking up the sun as much as I could, Charlie live in Forks Washinton. It rained most of the year, and if it wasn't raining it was snowing, it didn't see a lot of sun. I breathed a sigh of relief once we finally got to the airport. I scrambled out of the door before it even pulled to a stop at the curb, waiting for Phil to pop the trunk so I could get my bags.

"I got it, thanks." I snapped at Phil as he tried to grab a bag. "Thanks for driving me, I got it from here. It was nice knowing you." I turned on my heel, and with as much dignity I could muster -lets be honest, I completely struggled- and walked into the airport. Once inside, some employee got me a cart. At the counter, I got asked a whole bunch of questions. Two hours later, I was buckling myself in on the plane as we finally took off to my new home.

Three hours later found me hauling my bags again looking for Charlie. I finally found him and stumbled my way over to him. He gave me an awkward smile and led me to his cruiser. The hour and half car ride was filled with an awkward silence, neither one of us knowing how to break it. So in the end, we didn't. When we arrived at Charlie's house I went straight up to my old room. Grimacing at the pink and purple design. I threw on some pjs and climbed into bed. Hoping tomorrow would be better than this one.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is just a random story that popped into my head, mind you, its not gonna follow the books at all and I am just checking to see what you guys think of the idea. Should I stop or continue? And for the people who read PI, I am in the midst of writing the last chapter, but I can't seem to get it write yet, so I keep rewriting it. Think I am on edit 5. Well leave a review please.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
